Rules of Succession
by Kaze-no-Tenshi89
Summary: LONGSHOT "Somehow I pushed it away, only remembering the part about becoming Queen when I turned twenty-two." Zelda closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "My spoiled rotten, bully of a younger cousin decided to remind me of what I had forgotten until yesterday." Link sat still, his eyes focused on the downward gaze of the Princess of Hyrule. "So you want me to marry you?" TP Zelink


Here is my first Zelda short… uh… short- _er_ story!

Set after the ending of Twilight Princess. I feel that, because Link and Zelda did not have much character development together during the game, they most likely had some after the final credits rolled. So here is my take on how that may have played out!

WARNING: Instances of mild language and extreme fluff ahead.

* * *

 **Rules of Succession**

* * *

Zelda impatiently twitched her gloved fingers on the armrest of her new throne. Everything felt so new, so fresh, so… fake. The throne room gleamed in a way it hadn't since she was a child.

And it made her feel sick.

For the past three years, her days consisted of approving new building plans, renegotiating treaties, and approving the wills of the soldiers lost to the war with the Twilight Realm. Of course, it was more of a war with Ganondorf, the King of Evil, but things were complicated. Half the country had been immersed in Twilight while the other half had their memories seemingly erased. The battle against Ganondorf that she, Link, and Midna had fought against was nothing but a shadow and a thought to the rest of the world.

One of her gloves had rolled back throughout the day, and she found herself scrambling to hide the faint scars they so often hid. They were no doubt a reminder of the battle three years ago, but they were also a constant weight on her heart. Having to completely close off connections with the closest friend she had ever had, and ultimately blame Midna's people for what was surely her own fault, ate away at her day by day.

She quickly pulled at the glove, bringing it as far up her left arm as she could, before setting a smile and welcoming the guest that had just approached her unnecessarily regal throne.

"Sir Dahven Nohansen, my lady." The guard to her right bowed as a tall, lanky man approached her throne, a royal blue cape fluttering about his thin legs as he sauntered forward.

"My dear cousin," the auburn-haired man said quietly as he knelt on the red carpet before the Princess of Hyrule. "It truly has been ages since we last met."

Zelda's nose scrunched ever so lightly at the man in front of her.

* * *

Link laid back on the expanse of grass beneath him. He had only returned to Ordon a week ago, part of his rotating shift as Captain of the Guard at Hyrule Castle. Princess Zelda had understandingly let him split his time between the castle and his hometown, which at first seemed like a blessing to Link. During his travels through Hyrule and the Twilight Realm, he had longed for the days he spent fishing, herding goats, and practicing fencing with the children of the village. He missed spending long walks with Ilia as she talked of horses and, ultimately, their future together.

But the last three years were nothing like he had expected. Ever since he came to Ordon, the villagers had set him aside as the likely heir to the mayorship, and, even more, the future husband of Ilia, the current mayor's daughter. There was no doubt that he felt something special for the young woman – she was charming, homely, and patient. They developed a friendship over the years that he knew he could never replace.

But was it love?

Link rolled onto his side as he watched Epona munch away at the fresh grass in the field. He thought of the green fields they had ridden through together; the mountains, the lakes, the battles. He thought of the satisfaction he felt as he trained new soldiers and learned new techniques of his own. How did he ever believe he could return to Ordon every so often, expecting to feel as if nothing had changed? As if he hadn't changed? He no longer felt satisfied by a life of herding goats and fishing. And as the years went on, he found his stays in Ordon becoming shorter and shorter.

He had made up his mind a year ago that he could not live such a provincial life after seeing so much of the world. It was this very trip that he was going to break the news to the village, and Ilia especially, before moving to the castle permanently. It was time he began the next chapter of his life and, while Ordon would always hold a special place in his heart, he found his thoughts wandering to something else the past couple of years. Or rather, someone else.

* * *

"Auru, please inform Captain Link that I would like to speak with him tomorrow." Zelda tapped the papers she had been reviewing against her desk, straightening them for the tenth time. Her icy blue eyes flittered around the refurbished library, taking in the shadows and light all at once.

The retired soldier-turned-advisor straightened and coughed. "Princess, he has been in Ordon the past week on a much needed vacation. May I ask what could be so urgent?" Auru hated questioning the princess; no one could withstand the fierceness in her eyes when her decisions were called into question. Despite the rumors that floated around Castle Town to the contrary, she was not a mean or unfair ruler by any means, just hardened by years of tragedy and loneliness. Her advisors all knew her well, as did the few friends she kept close: Shad, Ashei, and even Link. But even they did their best not to get on her bad side.

Zelda placed the papers she had been working on into one of her desk drawers before returning her gaze to Auru. Her eyes, though fierce at first, softened as she slowly closed the drawer, letting out an almost inaudible sigh. "I am aware the Captain is on vacation, Auru, but I'm afraid it is rather urgent and of a private matter." She stood from her desk then, and circled around to the front where Auru stood. "Please have one of your fastest riders find him in Ordon and bring him here as soon as possible."

She gave Auru no time to argue nor agree before the flutter of her skirts exiting the library doors was all he could hear. Something was wrong – Zelda had never been so flustered or bothered in the three years since the war had ended. But there was no time to think about that now. It was late, and, not wanting to bother any of the off-duty soldiers as they slept with the task, he headed for the stables to ready his horse.

* * *

It was late in the morning as Link and Ilia trotted up the path to Ordona's spring. Ilia had been unusually quiet the past few days and Link had been equally silent as well. By the time the two reached the gates to the spring, Ilia finally spoke, her eyes transfixed straight ahead, not bothering to look at her companion.

"I know you're leaving," she said quietly, only just audible above the sound of the waterfall in the spring. Link quickly glanced over to her, but she continued to look ahead. "I've known for a while now. I can see it in your eyes every time you talk of life at the castle, of training, of the other soldiers, of… Princess Zelda." Link sucked in air but couldn't seem to let it out.

But Ilia suddenly jumped off her horse, opening the gates to the spring and leading her mare through. Epona began to follow, as Link sat silently in the saddle, his mind unable to form an adequate response.

"I suppose it is a bad time to tell you that my father asked me to speak to you about taking over for him as mayor?" She brushed her mare's mane gently before finally turning to Link. Despite the light reflecting off the surface of the spring, she could still make out the paled look that began to creep across Link's face.

"Ilia, I…" but Link stopped there. What had he even wanted to say? That she was right? That he had no intention of becoming mayor of Ordon?

Ilia simply shook her head. "You don't need to explain, Link. I know you better than anyone." She approached him slowly, feet sloshing in the cool water. She stood in front of him and reached her right hand up to his left ear, giving it a little tug. "You were always a little different, weren't you?" She smiled teasingly as Link responded with a muffled "ow!" But when she let go, her hand immediately touched her own, round ear. "You might be Hylian and you may not have been born here, but you will always be a part of this village, Link. Please remember that."

Epona whinnied, breaking Link from the daze he had been in since he had entered the spring. Both Ilia and Link turned to the gates to see an older man atop a black horse clad with the symbols of the Hyrulian army.

"Auru?" Link asked above the rush of the water.

"Captain," Auru stated firmly as Link rushed to meet the princess's advisor. "The Princess has requested your presence back at the castle as soon as possible." Link finally made it to Auru's side, confusion running wild in his mind.

"Is something wrong? Did she say what it was about?" Link asked quickly. Was the castle under attack? Was she ill? She had never sent for him while he was in Ordon for the past three years, so what could possibly be the reason?

"She did not divulge the nature of her request with me. She merely stated it was of an urgent and private matter." Link turned his head to Ilia as she approached. He could see something in her eyes… anger? Sadness? Jealousy? But in an instant it was gone, as Ilia assumed a silent stance next to him.

But Auru swayed suddenly, drawing Link's attention back to him. "Auru, did you ride all night?" Link rushed to grab the royal advisor before he could fall off his horse. As Link straightened him, Auru gripped the reins of his horse tight before exhaling a deep sigh.

"I'm afraid so, Captain. The Princess requested I send one of the soldiers but I felt it was a task I could handle myself." He shook his head as a sudden wave of exhaustion no doubt swept over him. "It seems my age may finally be catching up to me."

Link and Ilia helped Auru back to Link's house, where he was given a hearty meal and a mat to rest on. In no time, the retired soldier was sound asleep, as Link packed his belongings onto Epona's saddle.

"When do you think you'll be back?" Ilia asked quietly, though Link knew she meant the question without the 'when'.

"I don't know," he responded, uncertain if whatever he was needed for could take days or weeks or even months. "I would like to say good bye to everyone in the town before I leave, though." The hurt flashed across Ilia's eyes, realizing this was really what he was going to do. But it was too soon. She had expected it to happen, but not like this.

He tightened the strap on one of the saddlebags and jiggled it to make sure it was secure. "Besides," he added quickly, trying to avoid any and all eye contact with Ilia, "I would like to give Auru some time to rest before we head back to the castle." He tugged at the traveling tunic he had changed into, as his traditional Ordon clothes were not suited for long journeys on horseback. He straightened himself up then, running a hand through his tangled hair. "Would you like to come with me?"

Ilia's heart leapt for a moment before realizing he meant down to the village, not the castle. She silently cursed herself for the fleeting thought. She wouldn't have gone into Hyrule, anyway. Her place was here, in this village, with her father. She had planned her whole life around that very fact. But those plans had also included a sandy-haired man with fierce blue eyes at her side, and she had spent the better part of the past year trying to accept that the future she dreamed of was slowly disappearing.

"Ilia?" Link asked after he had received no response for several moments.

"What? Oh, no." She quickly brushed past him, flashing her pale green eyes. "I would like to speak to my father before you arrive, if that is alright."

"Of course," Link responded, to which Ilia nodded and turned on her heel, walking quickly down the hill to Ordon Village.

* * *

The sun was setting as Auru and Link made their way across Hyrule Field, Castle Town finally coming into view. A sudden wave of morose washed across Link during sunsets, as they always seemed to remind him of the Twilight and the dear friend he would never see again. But now he felt almost rejuvenated in their presence, realizing that he had finally opened the door into a new life. He knew that Midna would agree that this was all for the best. He could almost see that snaggletooth grin creeping across her face.

"Is everything alright, Captain?" Auru asked slowly, unsure of Link's silence nor the slight smile on the hero's face.

Link's eyes snapped forward, refocusing on Epona and the dirt road. "Yes, I'm fine now, Auru. No need to worry." Link had informed him shortly into their journey of the good-byes he had just said to the people of Ordon. They had all been a little sad, but they were also full of hope for a better future. Link promised to help bring more attention to Ordon through increased trade with the Castle Town market. It was the least he could do for the people who were essentially family. But he also made sure that Rusl promised to bring Colin and even the other children by as often as he was able, as he still made frequent trips to Castle Town to meet up with old friends at Telma's Bar. Colin, who had been distraught at Link's official leaving, lit up when Link promised to give him a tour of the castle grounds and the royal stables.

The last house he visited was Mayor Bo's, and he almost dreaded it. But Mayor Bo, being the understanding, if sometimes intense, man that he was, wished him well. Ilia had already informed her father before Link arrived, which made it less of a burden for him to break the bad news.

But it was ultimately Ilia that caused the greatest heartache to Link on his sudden departure. After he had finished speaking to Bo, Ilia had come out of her room to apparently say good-bye, but the moment her eyes met Link's, she burst into tears and ran out of the front door, her feet swiftly carrying her up the hill to the goats and the fields. Link wanted to rush after her, but knew from the look on Mayor Bo's face that it was best if he left her alone. He simply gave Mayor Bo a handshake in good-bye, promised he would write often and visit as soon as he could, and left, half-heartedly now, to see Princess Zelda.

"What do you think she needs to meet with me about, Auru?" Link suddenly asked, his thoughts now fixed on the Princess of Hyrule. It was uncommon for Princess Zelda to speak to Link in private, especially on such an urgent matter. While they had spent a lot of time together the past few years, even venturing into the realm of friendship, Zelda had managed to maintain a wall between her and everyone around her. Many people called her the Ice Princess, not only for her icy eyes and cold demeanor, but for the way she acted as if she might melt or shatter if anyone got too close.

"As the Princess's closest confidant, I can honestly say that I do not know." Auru scrunched up his face in thought. "There was a man who came by yesterday, however, who really seemed to bother her. Her cousin, I believe."

"Her cousin?" Link instantly felt uneasy at this, as he had never even heard of Zelda having a cousin. But then again, there were a lot of things he did not now about the Princess of Hyrule.

The soft clicking of horse hooves on cobblestone signaled their arrival onto the well-maintained paths that lead into Castle Town. Auru sighed as he relaxed his grip on the reins of his horse. "I'm getting old, Link. It's best we not jump to conclusions. Let's just get you to Princess Zelda so we can sort this all out."

* * *

Zelda absentmindedly flipped through the book on her desk. The sun had already set. Where was Auru with Link? She silently cursed the old man for partaking in a task much more suited for the younger soldiers, but appreciated his devotedness nonetheless. She glanced at the large bay window to her right. The stars were already coming out in full force, not a cloud in the night sky. She leaned back in her chair with a heavy sigh, her eyes only closing for a moment before a rap on the library door resounded throughout the room.

"You may enter," Zelda called, straightening at her desk as she spoke. She closed the book and shoved it to the corner of her desk, clearing space for… well, goddesses' knew what.

"Princess Zelda," Auru's familiar, yet obviously tired voice called, "Captain Link is here to see you, as requested." The shadowy figure of her tutor and advisor was noticeable in the doorway, his slouched figure prominent against the straight, tall figure of the announced guest.

"Thank you, Auru." Zelda stood from her desk and motioned in the dim light for Link to proceed. "May I ask, however, that you send a soldier next time? You had me worried, riding across Hyrule at your age." Her face was almost expressionless, save a slight twinkle in her eye that indicated her genuine concern.

Auru bowed. "Of course, Princess." He gave Link a nod as well, and closed the study doors behind him.

Link finally turned to Princess Zelda, having avoided her gaze thus far. The light from the candles around the library flickered against the shelves of books and scrolls, illuminating the Princess of Hyrule in a soft, orange light. He immediately felt nervous, as he rarely had been alone with Zelda, especially at such an hour. He watched her silently pace the floor, thinking hard, and most of all, keeping him in suspense.

"To what service may I be of help to you, your highness?" His voice shook slightly, but he overall came across as confident and collected. The past few years of training had also involved rigorous lessons to rid him of his southern accent in order to incorporate a more neutral and respectable manner of speaking. He still stood relatively close to the doorway, next to a large stone fireplace. He felt warm, warmer than he should in early autumn, despite the blaze.

Zelda stopped her pacing and instead straightened herself, brushed imaginary dirt off her skirts, and proceeded back to her large oak desk. Link watched her settle into the large chair that must have belonged to her father before she once again motioned for him to come close. "Please, Link, sit." Her voice was quiet and smooth, her tone never portraying the anxiety that flickered in her eyes.

Link took a seat in front of the desk, awkwardly, as he was unsure of how he should sit. Was he being reprimanded? Praised? Promoted? Punished? He had never felt more uncomfortable in all of his life.

"Seeing you in the doorway just now, I couldn't help but remember how short you were only a few years ago." Zelda's crystal eyes gazed deeply into his, a small smile cracking at the corners of her painted lips. "It seems we've both grown significantly since the war."

Link nodded, unsure of how exactly to respond. A small smile played at his lips as he thought of all the times Zelda had remarked on his stature over the years. It was one of the very few times he ever saw her smile or partake in any sort of joviality, and it made him glad to see her forget all of the despair for a moment.

But now, he had finally grown into his skin. At 20 years old, he could finally say that he was taller than Princess Zelda. Even if it was only by an inch.

"Link, you have helped Hyrule throughout many ordeals over the past few years. From Zant and Ganondorf, to the rebuilding of Hyrule's cities and towns, you have been relentless in your pursuit of bettering this country of ours." Her hands were now folded on her desk over what Link finally recognized as some sort of document – and a rather official-looking document at that.

He nodded once again, unsure of where exactly she was going with this. She had said this many times over the years and he was confused and almost frustrated why she would request his immediate presence to tell him such again.

Zelda finally unfolded her arms from where they had rested on the parchment document. Link peered down and could see it was written in very formal calligraphy, beginning with " _The Rules of Succession for the Kingdom of Hyrule, as Amended by King Daphnes Nohansen III…_ "

"My mother, Marisa Nohansen, was the great-granddaughter of King Daphnes Nohansen III." Zelda was now staring at the parchment, fully aware that Link could at least read the large heading from upside-down. " She was the oldest of her three siblings: her sister Lydia was the middle child and her brother Derek, the youngest. Despite being a girl, the Rules of Succession still placed her as the heir to the throne, granted she found a husband by her twenty-second birthday." Link could see Zelda tracing the written text with one of her gloved fingers.

"Luckily, she met my father and was able to secure her place on the throne." Suddenly Zelda's eyes grew dark and Link felt his whole body tense. "I have sacrificed _everything_ I could to keep this land from falling into the wrong hands. I am not about to give it up to a sniveling, lowlife JERK!" Zelda was on her feet now, her voice still echoing off the bookshelves and tapestries. Link sat still, shocked at the explosive temper from a woman with such a stern, yet stoic, demeanor.

But Zelda breathed deep and placed a hand over her chest to calm herself. "I apologize, Captain. I usually save the outbursts for my private quarters." She looked at him then, an obvious smile in her eyes, before sitting herself back down.

"Princess Zelda," Link began a tad nervously, "May I ask what the issue is here? And what does it have to do with me?" He glanced up at her, praying she wouldn't be angry for him speaking. "What I mean is, who can even compete for the throne? And who would even want to?" Link could feel his formality slipping as he fell into his casual way of speaking, something he hadn't really done around her since the days of Twilight.

Zelda looked back at him. "Who would want to?" She repeated with a tiny smirk. "I'll take that as a compliment towards my dedication over the years and not as a slight against me or my family." Link felt his lips tighten and his throat run dry. But he said nothing.

Instead, Zelda turned the parchment around on the desk so he could read it clearer. "Would you please read Section 2, Link?" Link's bright blue eyes immediately scanned the document, searching for the section of interest.

 _Section 2: Female Succession_

 _Should the eldest child born to the current ruler(s) be female, she is entitled to the throne if, and only if, she is able to secure a husband by her 22nd_ _birthday, the age of succession. This secures that the Kingdom of Hyrule is ruled by a sharing of power between King and Queen, as a Queen is unable to perform the duties of maintaining the kingdom on her own._

 _If she is unable to wed by the specified age, the monarchy will pass to the next eligible male in the ruling family, regardless of age, marital status, or political affiliation._

"Your cousin…" Link whispered as he finished reading. He remembered Auru mentioning that Zelda had been upset due to this cousin's arrival – and it was very clear now why.

"As you can see, Link, I am in a sort of predicament." Her brows furrowed as she clasped her hands together on her desk again. "My twenty-second birthday is less than six months away. The rebuilding of Hyrule has caused me to become completely wrapped up in my own world that I managed to let this all slip by. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I had remembered my father telling me this when I was younger. But somehow I pushed it away, only remembering the part about becoming Queen when I turned twenty-two." She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "My cousin, my spoiled rotten, bully of a younger cousin, decided to remind me of what I had forgotten yesterday."

Link sat still, his eyes focused on the downward gaze of the Princess of Hyrule. "So you want me to marry you?"

Zelda's head shot up, her eyes blazing. Link still sat there, his face nearly expressionless, eyes blinking hard as he awaited a response. But Zelda's cheeks were flushed now. Her eyes began darting all over the library as she cleared her throat several times, trying to collect herself. "I… What do you… Where…" Zelda was stammering uncharacteristically, to which Link could no longer resist a laugh.

"Zelda, I was only joking." He relaxed and sat back in his chair, his sandy hair flopping over his eyes as he did so. "Please, tell me what I can do to help."

She still felt tense, no longer at the marriage insinuation, but the mention of her name – just her name, no titles or formalities. It had been years since anyone said her name so casually that it took her a few more moments to come back to reality. "I… wanted to ask you for your help in finding me a suitor."

Link leaned forward now, a curious expression on his face. "And how exactly could I help with that? I'm certainly no expert in royal matchmaking." But Zelda noticed the playful sparkle in his bright eyes.

"As the Hero of Twilight, you traveled your fair share across all of Hyrule and, naturally, met many different people along the way. I trust that you are a good judge of character and could suggest some young men that may be deserving of a Princess's hand in marriage?"

Link's eyes were blinking fast now, obviously thinking hard about what Zelda had said. "Besides," she continued, "you're the only one I can really trust with this task. Auru is getting on in years and I don't want to drag him around Hyrule at such an age. Shad, while a very intelligent man, is very obviously in love with Ashei and I would feel wrong asking him to such a task now. And Ashei, well you could say we just—"

"Okay, I'll do it." Link had thrown his hands up in the air in mock defeat. "I don't need any more reasons. As the Captain of the Guard, it is my responsibility to maintain your safety at all times and, well, if that includes keeping the jerks at bay, then so be it."

Zelda was smiling brightly now, an intensity of emotion Link swore was incapable of being displayed on the icy princess's face. She stood from her desk and walked around to where Link still sat and held out a gloved hand before him. "So do we have a deal?"

Link scrambled to his feet, remembering he was still in the presence of the Princess of Hyrule. He straightened his tunic quickly before reaching out to shake her hand. But there was no hand to shake, as she had instead brought her hands to lightly rest against the sides of his upper arms. She leaned in gently and rested her forehead briefly on his chest. "Thank you," she said so quietly that he almost missed it. He had no idea what to do with his arms, so he stood there awkwardly as the moment passed. Her hair smelled like lavender.

Zelda straightened up suddenly, a stoic expression returning to her face. "Sir Kalen," Zelda called loudly in the direction of the library doors. Sure enough, a second later, the doors creaked open and a knight's head poked through. "Captain Link and I have finished our meeting. Do you mind escorting me back to my chambers?"

Kalen had now entered the library fully, but remained at the door. "Of course, your highness."

"Captain, I request your presence at breakfast tomorrow morning to continue our discussion. I shall send someone to retrieve you at the proper time." She nodded her head, a silent farewell for the evening, and Link returned the gesture. She began her walk towards the library doors before Link's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Tell me though, Princess, was this really as urgent as you made it out to be?" Zelda turned to face him, her features softening when she noticed the concern, not ridicule, behind his expression. He was clearly thinking of the danger Auru had put himself in to find Link on such short notice.

A small smile twitched at her lips. "Tell me, Hero, what could be more urgent than securing a future we both fought so hard to save?" She then turned around and proceeded towards her escort.

"Fair enough," Link whispered with a smile, quiet enough so only Zelda could hear.

* * *

Link awoke the next morning to the same old familiar stone ceiling of his castle quarters. The light had barely begun to trickle into his small dormitory when he realized what had awoken him in the first place. The loud rapping at the door made him roll over in his bed and grunt.

"Captain Link," a muffled voice called from the hallway, "Princess Zelda has requested your presence at breakfast this morning."

Link paused for a moment, processing the information, before he leapt out of his bed and began throwing on his clothes wildly. "I-I'm just getting ready!" he called to the voice. His mind suddenly flashed to the late night meeting, the awkward hug, the promise to talk again. Damn him for forgetting.

A cough in the hallway caused him to sweat as he threw on his boots. "Coming!" he yelled back, for no reason at all. He tugged at his familiar green tunic, straightening it over his chainmail, and opened the door.

"Sir Link," the young male attendant called from his post down the hall. Link recognized him as a new recruit from Kakariko Village, tasked with the arduous duty of an escort. He was a teenager, and proved as much with his clumsy handle on a sword and his shaky legs during one-on-one combat training. He had been assigned to the castle help only a few months ago, and Link had never stopped wondering what happened to him.

They exchanged polite, albeit rather knowing, nods before the young guard led Link out of the soldiers' quarters and into the pale morning. The sun had barely risen as Link silently cursed the goddesses for the lack of sleep. He quietly followed the young guard, about five years his junior, through the castle grounds and into the newly reconstructed east entrance. The rising sun gave the entire area an eerie orange glow, something that reminded Link of his time in the Goron Mines. He suddenly felt warm, the urge to rip off his thick tunic almost empowering him.

But then it was gone. He was inside the castle now, something so oddly familiar yet relatively new. The layout was the same as it had been years ago, but the stone was shinier, the carpet was new, and the paintings were untorn. The halls were strangely unoccupied, no longer patrolled by Darknuts or Moblins, but by young… what's-his-name here.

But sure, he had been back in the castle a million times since his assignment as Captain of the Guard. Yet it had never been so silent, so deathly, so… nostalgic.

"Sir Link?" _Damn, was this the only thing this young man knew how to say?_ Link thought angrily as he ignored the sort-of-question and continued to follow the young man through the halls and into the banquet hall.

The room was large, cold, and rather empty. The stone walls echoed each of his footsteps as he approached the lone, long wooden table that stretched across the length of the hall. Immediately, Link recognized the sole figure at the head of the table as none other than the lonely soul of Princess Zelda.

Her icy eyes met his as he approached her at the table. A flicker of a smile, the twinkle in her eye, and the stoic expression was on her face once again. "Sir Link, so glad you could join me this morning."

Link circled the end of the table carefully, slowly, wondering if he should sit or remain standing. Before he could decide, a small maid bustled by him, setting a plate of breakfast food several seats down from the princess. Without a word, he casually accepted the invitation, sitting cautiously in the large, cushioned chair.

Zelda eyed him as he took his seat and aimlessly scraped at the plate, obviously unsure of if, or how, to eat in her presence. She smiled to herself thoughtfully. "So who have you brought for me today, Link?"

Link froze mid-bite of the sugared oatmeal. Damn how he had wanted to taste that, taste something less bland than the food he ate on a daily basis. "S-Sorry?" he managed, the drool practically dripping out of his mouth in anticipation.

"An acceptable suitor," Zelda replied, sipping at whatever soup-like substance she had been eating. "I thought that was our agreement?" Her icy eyes flicked up to his bright blue ones, draining the blood out of his face with each second that passed.

He had been in her presence many times before, on much more informal occasions, but never had he felt so hurried, so flustered, so out of place.

Her stare was blank, waiting, knowing. The sweat began to drip from his forehead, he was getting dizzy. "I… what… I didn't know…" But as Link became all flustered and hot, Zelda merely closed her eyes and smirked ever so slightly.

"It was merely a question, Captain." She looked back down at her meal, gracefully finishing the bowl of… something. She politely patted her lips with a napkin before standing.

"Captain, won't you follow me into the garden?"

Link hurriedly stood from the table, a sudden sadness of never tasting that sweet, sweet oatmeal lingering on his lips. But he followed Zelda as she glided out of the dining hall and down a short hallway, before emerging in the beginnings of a garden.

It was brand new, Link could tell, as the trees were all small, propped up at times with planks of wood. The smell of fresh dirt and flowers lingered in the air. Zelda had stopped along the path, admiring a newly-planted rose bush. "So do you have someone in mind for me, hero? Or is this task too much for the Hero of Twilight?"

Link stopped only a few feet away from her, the tips of his ears burning. She was teasing him, that he knew all too well, but he had absolutely no idea how to react. Whenever she managed to slip out a small retort or a sly comment here or there, someone else was there to come up and whisk her or Link away, saving him from having to respond. But now… Now they were alone. There was no one to save the hero.

"I… Well, you see…" Link cleared his throat, standing up as straight as he could. Zelda turned to him then, her expression clearly awaiting an answer. "I was… waiting until we discussed the qualities you desire in a suitor, your highness. I've met many people in my travels and I would like to narrow it down a bit." Zelda raised an inquisitive brow. "You know, with the not-much-time-thing and all."

A gentle breeze danced across the garden, rustling some of Zelda's light brown locks as she studied Link. "Your actions are very… thoughtful, Captain." She smiled slightly but quickly resumed her serious façade. "Waiting until you have made a fully informed decision before rushing off without a plan shows that you have grown much since we first met." Link flushed slightly at the memories of how reckless he had been only three years ago. "Now, Link, I regret to inform you that I have a terribly busy day meeting with various council members and foreign diplomats. However, we are both aware of the urgency of the situation and so I ask you to be my personal guard for the day so we may discuss and brainstorm whenever we have the chance."

Link's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "But your highness, I was scheduled to –"

"It has already been taken care of, Captain." Her eyes twinkled brightly in the autumn sun. "Now, shall we?"

Link followed Zelda back inside, past the dining hall table that had already been cleared of the breakfast he shall never taste, through several hallways, and into the throne room. "Sir Kalen," Zelda acknowledged the knight stationed next to her throne, "Captain Link will be escorting me today. Please see Sir Rattis for your new assignment."

Sir Kalen, whom Link recognized from the library last night, clicked his heels together and bowed. "Yes, your majesty," he said firmly before heading into the maze of castle hallways.

"Now, Link, we do have a few moments before Auru and Lord Randolf arrive to discuss the developments in Kakariko Village. You may begin." Zelda sat down in her royal chair and eyed Link expectedly.

Link's eyes darted back and forth. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean, Princess." Zelda had a habit of speaking in a way where she expected the other person to read her mind or to just _know_ what she was talking about. Link usually had a pretty good idea on the few occasions she had surprised him with such a statement or question, but here he had no idea.

"You wanted to discuss what I am looking for in a suitor, Captain. The first rule in diplomacy, Link, is to never expect your opponent to give you or tell you everything you wish, no questions asked. The world is a stubborn, give-and-take place, and even a Captain of the Guard should learn to navigate the seas of politics well." Her eyebrows rose. "So?"

Link coughed and stood up straight. "Yes, of course," he started, "I mean, I agree, your highness." He began to sweat. "Sorry, I'm not terribly eloquent when I'm caught off guard like this."

Zelda leaned back in her throne, a flash of amusement dancing across her face. "Rule number two, Link, is to never let your opponents see you sweat. Most of politics is, after all, choosing which masks to where and when."

He finally took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts, wondering what was with all of the lessons. But he quickly brushed it off as he thought of his first question. "Since we are talking about someone becoming King, your majesty, do they need to be of noble blood? Or can an acquired title or position be adequate?"

The princess glanced to where Link stood at her right, refraining from moving her head. "Wondering what chance you have, hero?" He couldn't see her face but he knew she was smirking. His face flushed, realizing how that must have sounded.

He wasn't letting her win this time, though. "You flatter yourself, highness. I'm merely narrowing the field in my search. Nothing more." He smiled to himself, proud he said the whole thing without the slightest hitch in his voice.

Zelda said nothing in response, yet if Link could see her face, he would have definitely noticed the blush creeping across her cheeks.

Auru and Lord Randolf arrived shortly after, and soon Princess Zelda was lost in the chaos that is politics. Link stood by her as she talked and debated with the two men, trying to find common ground regarding the expansion of Kakariko Village. Before long, however, Link's eyes began to glaze over as he grew tired of the argument over available property in Hyrule Field and on Death Mountain… blah blah blah.

"And your opinion, Link?" Zelda suddenly said. The blur of the room suddenly faded away and Link noticed that three sets of eyes were on him.

Link's lips tensed. "Would you mind repeating that? I think I trailed off for a moment…" He tried to hide his embarrassment, but his lack of eye contact with anybody gave it away.

"Remember what I said, Link?" She leaned to her right then, and Link bent down to meet her. "Politics," she said, speaking quietly in his ear, "is all about listening, even when you don't want to."

The rest of the day went by much smoother. In between meetings, Link asked basic questions and got a typical Ice Princess response for each one.

Nobility?

"A plus, but not needed. He must be able to hold some sort of sway in court, however."

Handsome?

"Irrelevant."

Nice?

"Politics isn't about being nice."

Age?

"My only concern is that he can father children."

From Hyrule?

"Preferred, but I am willing to make an alliance if he shows genuine concern for Hyrule and her people."

Hylian?

"It would be a first for the royal family, but definitely not off the table."

Love?

They were in the middle of dinner then, with only Auru as company. Zelda froze mid-bite, her expression locked in perpetual horror. She couldn't bring her eyes to look at Link and could only imagine the smirk on Auru's face. The entire dining hall fell into a deafening silence, begging for someone to cough, drop a fork, or say _something._

But Link had froze, too. _I knew I shouldn't have asked that… Damn it, Link!_

Something flashed across Zelda's face then. Calmly and quietly she set down her fork, the tomato on the end of it untouched. "I think that's enough questions for today, Captain. I pray you have enough information?" She stood, not waiting for an answer, before she walked briskly out into the chilly autumn air of the garden.

Link and Auru looked at each other. "I…" Auru began, "I should go speak with her." He stood from the table, his dinner unfinished as well. "You know how Princess Zelda can be, Captain." Link stood as well, giving the advisor a quick bow.

"Of course, Auru." Link turned to head back to his quarters when Auru spoke up.

"Link, wait a moment." Auru straightened himself up. "I know the princess thinks of you fondly, so please do not take this personally."

Link sighed. "I understand. I don't blame her with everything that is going on lately. I can only imagine how stressful this must be for her."

Auru headed for the door to the garden, before stopping and turning back to Link once more. "You know, Captain, our princess has a habit of spending time in her study after a busy day. Maybe she could use the comfort of a friend rather than a crotchety old mentor for once?" He smiled. With a wink, Auru headed out after the runaway royal.

Link proceeded to make his way to the library, if only to apologize for being so brash earlier. He definitely did not want Zelda to be upset with him. Not only could she have him hanged at any moment, she was also the closest thing he had to a friend at the castle.

* * *

"You didn't need to come after me, Auru. I'm fine. Just needed some fresh air is all." Zelda was sitting on a bench in front of a stone waterway.

Auru walked up to the bench, deciding to stand next to Zelda instead of sitting. "I can understand wanting fresh air, your majesty, but on a night like this? You must be freezing." Being ever the gentleman, Auru took off his jacket and offered it to the princess. He didn't ask for approval, instead choosing to drape it over her shoulders before she could protest.

"What am I doing, Auru?" Zelda's gaze was fixed on the tiny fish that swam up the waterway, her icy eyes growing dimmer in the setting sun. "I don't act like this. I'm not emotional. I'm not weak-hearted."

Auru didn't answer her, instead redirecting her thoughts. "You know, princess, your mother loved your father very much." He could sense Zelda straighten her posture at the mention of her parents. "I know I have told you this many times, but I sometimes feel that it doesn't quite stick with you. You're a firm yet fair ruler, Zelda, but that doesn't mean your entire life needs to be dictated by what you _think_ you should do."

Zelda opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"I agree, you must find someone who is capable of taking on the politics of the royal court. But I know you, Zelda. I watched you grow up and become the young woman you are today. You have fought so hard to be here, to preserve the future for not only you but the entire kingdom. The least you can do is promise me one thing."

Zelda closed her eyes, sighing slightly, her posture giving way just a bit. "And what is that, Auru?" She looked up at him then, her eyes soft in defeat.

Auru smiled warmly. "Please try to be happy."

* * *

The winding halls grew increasingly dark as Link ventured towards the library, praying each turn he made in the maze of hallways was the correct one. Before long he was standing in front of a large wooden double door, immediately recognizing it from just the night before. With a slight intake of breath, he opened the doors to the candle-lit familiarity, the shelves of books, the high windows.

No one else was in the library; it was silent and, eerily, still. His boots on the wooden floor echoed much louder than they had last night.

 _What am I even doing here? Zelda and Auru could be in the garden for hours! I should have at least checked out the kitchens for some dessert…_

But as Link aimlessly wandered up and down the rows of books, a section caught his eye. _A History of the Royal Family._ Link stared at the section's rows of books, expanding back generation upon generation, into the previous eras, dating all the way back to the Era of the Sky.

 _Hmmm… perhaps…_ Link thought curiously, pulling a book off the shelf. It was labeled "The Era of the Hero of Time", a name that rang the bell of a certain skeletal mentor he encountered throughout his quest.

The book was lengthy, detailing everything from the rulers who reigned at the time of Ganondorf's birth, to the great-great grandchildren of the Princess of Destiny. Link noticed a small lineage chart to the side opening text, smiling to himself as he recognized that each first born daughter was named "Zelda." When he came to "Zelda, Princess of Destiny," her husband's name was blurred, as if it was intentionally blotted out by someone. Curious, he scanned the book for the page noted next to this Zelda, interested to find out more about what exactly happened during the time of his ancestor. Skimming the page, he noticed a section with a few scribbles noted in the margins.

 _The Lonely Queen_

 _After thwarting Ganondorf's plan via her magnificent telepathy, she remained adamant that she had been helped by a boy from the forest. With no evidence to support such a claim, both her father and Impa shunned the boy, yet reluctantly accepted him into the soldiers' ranks when he returned several years later as an experienced swordsman. During this time, the princess and the now young man developed a strong bond, to which everyone greatly disapproved. The Princess of Destiny was betrothed to another man, a prince from the nearby kingdom of Calatia._

 _It is said that after informing the young man of her situation, their friendship faltered. She married the prince, producing two sons. But the boy, who she often called her hero, or her_ _Hero of Time_ _, never left her side. Even after the prince, now King, passed suddenly, the two friends were never the same. The boy devoted his life to serving the Queen in the army, vowing he no longer was worthy of anything else to her. He had one son himself, with a woman lost to history. The "hero" trained his son to fight, fitting him for his own life in the Hyrule Army._

 _From that moment on, the Queen was distant and quiet, never remarrying. Instead, she focused on raising her two sons well, ensuring the kingdom prospered until her dying day._

 _Rumor has it, that on cloudless nights, one can spot the wandering spirit of a golden wolf, looking forlornly up to the towers of Hyrule Castle. They say the spirit of the tragic hero is indeed this noble beast, hoping to catch one more glimpse of his princess._

Most of the markings in the margin were illegible, having faded over the years. But one was quite clear. A small scribble next to the line that bore the underlined title of the Hero of Time was a name.

"Link," the Hero of Twilight gasped, dropping the book on the floor in surprise.

"Find something exciting to read, Link?" Zelda's voice at the far end of the shelves caused him to turn around quick, nearly stepping on the old tome in the process.

"Princess Zelda! I apologize, please forgive me for—"

"For reading?" Her voice was light. "Or have you found our secret romance literature section, hero?"

The mention of "hero" after what he just read made his heart thump loudly.

"Oh, interested in some of my family history?" She bent down and casually picked up the dropped book, dusting the cover with one of her gloved fingers. "Find anything interesting in there to pass the time?"

Link took a deep breath to regroup himself, taking the tome gently from the princess's hands and placing it in its spot back on the shelf. "I was actually…" he tried to think of something other than what he found, "looking through some of your lineage, seeing if there were any ways around these Rules of Succession you have found yourself trapped by."

Zelda lifted one eyebrow in curiosity. "Oh?"

Clearing his throat, he added, "Yes, I felt if we could find mention of a Queen doing things even somewhat differently, we might be able to sway the court into adopting a new line of thought regarding this matter."

Zelda studied Link's face now, searching for something. He was trying to get her to forget what he had said earlier, that was for sure, but why? His face revealed nothing ill behind whatever motive was indeed there. But it didn't matter. She sighed, turning away from Link and heading back in the direction of her desk. "Every era of rulers does things differently, Link. These are the rules for the here and now. Nothing in the past can change the minds of the Council on these matters."

Link glanced back at the book on the shelf before following Zelda into the open area of the library. She seated herself quietly behind her desk, her face no longer revealing a trace of the lightness that had been in her voice only moments before. She was the stoic Ice Princess once again.

"Now, Link, getting to the matters at hand… about those qualifications..."

Link sat in the chair in front of the desk, sitting as tall as he could. "What seems to be the problem, your highness?" He tried to hide the slight crack in his voice.

"I appreciated all the effort you put into the task today. You even managed to pick up some diplomacy skills, which I know will be beneficial for you in the long run, Captain."

Link sat motionless.

"Now, regarding my behavior at dinner… I was simply caught off guard. A queen-to-be has not much time to think of romance, nor is it healthy."

Link's face fell slightly at the comment.

"But I am aware of how content leaders can make for a happier and more prosperous kingdom." Zelda pursed her lips slightly. "Therefore, I agree that I would indeed like to find someone who is agreeable."

Link stood, still embarrassed for even asking her such a question. "I would still like to apologize, your highness, for causing you any pain or discomfort. That was not my intention, nor will it ever be. I was just –"

"Link," Zelda cut him off. "There's nothing you could do to hurt me. I owe you more than you could ever know." She pretended not to notice the slight blush that flashed across his cheeks. "I know you tend to think with your heart, rather than your mind. While in some situations that is perfectly acceptable, finding a suitable man to rule beside me as King of Hyrule is not something you can do on instinct alone. It requires thoughtfully considering each of the potential suitors' characteristics and how they could impact the future of the kingdom. Now, even though I agreed that I would prefer at least some sort of companionship in the matter, it does not mean at all that it will be the deciding factor."

Link nodded briefly, his eyes slightly downcast. "Yes, your majesty, I understand."

Noticing his dejected manner, Zelda couldn't help but soften the stoic features on her face. "I know you came into this expecting me to fall in love with some handsome gentlemen, but royalty does not have that luxury. We marry for the good of the kingdom, with little regard to our personal opinions on the matter." Thinking of her parents again, Zelda smiled slightly. "Sometimes, however, love does find a way."

The princess and the hero locked eyes, if only for a moment. Something unspoken passed between them at that moment, to which they both noticed yet neither acknowledged. Link bowed, breaking contact. "Understood, Princess Zelda. I will inform you when I have made contact with a potential suitor. If you may excuse me for the night – I have early training tomorrow morning."

"Of course, Captain." There was something raging behind those bright blue eyes of his. "You are excused for the evening."

With one last bow, Link headed out of the library, his mind filled with the Lonely Queen and the Hero of Time – two tragic people who chose duty over love. Princess Zelda, the one here, now, in the room he just left, didn't deserve to end up miserable for the good of the kingdom, as her ancestor had. She had proved her selflessness when she sacrificed herself to save Midna, and that was enough for Link. She deserved a chance to be happy after everything that had happened...

Didn't she?

While she agreed to go along with his plan of finding someone who made her happy, he knew that, at the end of the day, she would choose duty over love.

* * *

The next week flew by without much communication. Link had sent a letter off to his suitor prospect, but had yet to hear anything. Training had slowed to a crawl as autumn continued on. Occasionally his eyes met with those of the princess, but they were brief and unrevealing. If Zelda felt any sort of personal emotions over her upcoming, unknown marriage, she relayed none of it. She played the part of the stoic Ice Princess well, but Link knew better. He knew there was more to Zelda than what she conveyed to her Council and her kingdom.

A few more days passed until the suitor arrived. Link had been called during his lunch break in the soldiers' cafeteria, by request of the princess herself. By the time he made it into the throne room to meet Zelda, she was already deeply engrossed in a conversation. Link immediately recognized the coral necklace, the flashy jewelry, the shiny scales…

"King Ralis!" Link exclaimed as he approached the princess and her guest.

The Zora King turned quickly, a flashy smile spread across his face. "Link! So glad to see you!" The once scrawny Prince Ralis was now a matured, 17-year old King, having taken over Zora's Domain after the war. While he was admittedly on the younger end of the age spectrum, a four year difference didn't seem too detrimental. Besides, Zelda seemed to be getting along well with him so far.

"Captain Link, I am glad you were able to make it this afternoon." Zelda's eyes sparkled slightly, her mouth twitching into the ghost of a smile. "I appreciate you inviting King Ralis to the castle. Rarely have we been able to talk without mention of treaties or fishing permits."

Link bowed. "I felt that you two might enjoy each other's company, your highness." A shadow briefly flashed in Link's eyes, which did not go unnoticed by the Princess of Hyrule. She coughed, redirecting the conversation to the matter at hand.

"King Ralis would like to try horseback riding while he is in town, but my horse is quite ill I'm afraid. Would it be alright if I rode Epona this afternoon, Captain? She is the only other horse I feel comfortable with."

Link's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, uh, yes of course, princess. I will also ready one of the calmer horses for King Ralis to ride." Her face softened, framed delicately by her brown hair, Link noticed. His heart quickened as he thought of how delicate and fragile she looked just then.

"Yes, thank you, Link."

He turned to head towards the stables before stopping suddenly. "Your highness, will you be needing an escort this afternoon as well?" Something behind his voice made him seem too eager, Zelda noticed. Butterflies erupted in her stomach, if only for a brief moment. It was a feeling she had never felt before, and it caused her to delay ever so slightly in response.

"I… No, but thank you, Link. Sir Kalen has already been posted down in the field."

Link then bowed in understanding and proceeded on his journey out to the stables.

* * *

As the sun began setting, Link paused from the book he had been reading in his room. Chilly air from the open window whipped his sandy hair, bringing his thoughts to Zelda. Was she safe? Was she properly dressed for the cold? Was she having fun?

Link slammed his book closed. _This is ridiculous! She's a grown woman. She can take care of herself. She can do whatever she wants. Besides, I might be just one hell of a matchmaker._

He thought of how well Ralis and Zelda were getting along, his mind then trailing to how amusing it must be to see a Zora riding a horse. _Who knew I'd get the right one on the first try?_

But his encounter with Zelda in one of the castle hallways a few days later proved his thoughts to be incorrect, to which his heart fluttered slightly. "What happened with King Ralis?" he asked, genuinely concerned as to what could have possibly been the problem.

"Oh, Link, we had a wonderful time." She was _smiling_ and talking about feeling _wonderful._ Who the hell was this? "But I am afraid there may be a few… complications if we were to marry." She was now deep in thought.

And Link's mind immediately went in the gutter. "But there have been plenty of half-Zoras over the years. Or is it a more... _personal_ issue?" Zelda slowly turned her head towards her walking companion, unsure of where either of them was even going. Out of the corner of his eye, Link noticed the red cheeks, the pursed lips, and the blue fire that was in her eyes. But he could tell right away – she wasn't mad, she was deeply embarrassed.

"For your information, Captain," her voice a harsh whisper, "it has nothing to do with children or _making love._ " She turned forward again, trying to collect herself. "I merely calculated the costs of having to outfit the castle with pools and re-landscaping the gardens into water habitats. While Ralis is a fine young man and a good king to his people, he is a Zora. He wouldn't feel terribly at home here and I know he wishes to remain in Zora's Domain." Zelda had finally calmed down, her signature stoic expression dominating her features. "Besides," she added, "he's not quite my type."

And with a tiny wink, Zelda turned down an unknown hallway, leaving Link to stand there and wonder what just happened.

* * *

A few weeks went by with minimal communication between the hero and the princess once again. But Link kept busy, helping the soldiers stay in shape despite the dismal weather. It was only a week until the winter solstice and the snow made sure to remind him of it. The soldiers' quarters were cramped, the few rooms for sparring were always booked, and the meals were mediocre at best. The only light he found during those days were the brief glimpses, smiles, and knowing looks he exchanged with Zelda on their few and far-between encounters.

"Auru," Link greeted as the retired soldier approached, "to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Auru was wrapped in a thick cape to keep out the cold. Carefully, he pulled out a packet from the inside of his jacket and set it in front of Link. "The responses you were looking for, Captain." Auru smiled and nodded. "It seems this will be quite the gathering after all."

Link picked up the packet and opened it, peering inside at the contents. He let out a long whistle as he resealed the packet. "I sure hope so, Auru. The sooner Zelda can find a husband, the sooner she can stop worrying about all of this." Link's eyes hadn't returned their gaze to the princess's advisor, yet remained on the now-closed packet. Auru could tell that Link was beginning to feel conflicted about this whole situation, whether it was out of love, jealousy, or even deep friendship.

"Well, I agree with you, Captain, that the less stress on Zelda's mind, the happier everyone will be." Link looked up at Auru finally, giving him a weak smile and a nod. "But, as someone who watched her transform from a little girl into the young woman she is today, I can only hope that she finds happiness most of all." Auru winked and gave a quick bow. "Captain," he said, before taking off back to the castle.

With Auru gone, Link looked around the room. Many of the men were playing chess or eating. Everyone was with somebody though, and at that moment he realized just how lonely he felt being back at the castle without Zelda. He didn't really have friends – everyone was supposed to take orders from him. His only real friends were back in Ordon, or out in Castle Town, or in the Twilight Realm, or…

Before he let himself even _think_ about Zelda again, he grabbed the packet and headed back to his room. He dropped the responses on his desk, lit a candle, and then got to work.

* * *

The snow lightened as the solstice approached, easing Link's mind about his guests' travels. His gaze lingered out of the throne room window, Zelda's quiet yet stern words the only thing that reached his ears. He tossed the apple he had saved from breakfast in the air, catching it absentmindedly.

"I understand that the rooms are filled, Daria, but the Captain has assured me that the number of guests has changed. Please do your best to increase the occupancy of each room. You have partitions, extra beds, and whatever else you may need at your disposal."

"Yes, my lady," the head chamber maid replied, bowing deeply. Without another look to the princess, she scurried off down the hall to continue her task.

"I see that the Ice Princess has begun to soften, or was it simply in my own imagination," Link mocked, strolling casually up to where Zelda sat on her throne. He leaned an arm against the regal chair, taking a bite of the apple as he stared off into the emptiness of the throne room.

"Ice Princess or not, Captain, I don't seem to recall inviting you onto my throne in such close proximity." Zelda didn't look up at him, but tapped her fingers restlessly on her armrest.

"And what proximity to you would you rather I be?" Link glanced down out of the corner of his eye, a small smirk at the corners of his lips. Zelda's head bolted up to meet his gaze, her face flushing and blushing at the same time.

Slowly, she composed herself, drawing her hands into her lap now and staring forward once again. "You're lucky I don't have you hanged for that."

Link took another casual bite of his apple. "Then I must be the luckiest man in the world." He glanced down at Zelda again, his eyes catching the sleeve that had rolled down on her right arm. He could see the faint scars, the memories of dark days etched into her skin. His heart immediately dropped, realizing that the scars the princess hid were much more than memories and guilt.

Shaken slightly at the thought, he took his leave of the princess's closeness. "Well, if I may excuse myself, your majesty, I have a few things to take care of before tomorrow's festivities."

Zelda noticed the sudden change in Link's demeanor, the lowering of his voice to a much more serious tone. Something was raging behind his eyes, but what, she could not tell.

"Of course, Captain." Zelda bowed her head slightly in acknowledgement and Link returned the gesture with a deep bow of his own. He took off quickly towards his chambers – the chill of the air and the darkness of a memory freezing him to the bone.

* * *

The guests began arriving early the next morning. Hundreds had been invited to the Solstice Ball, as Link had called it. He played it off to many of the guests, and the princess herself, as just one of the many social events of the season. Zelda herself had been happy to comply with Link's suggestion of such an event, eager to focus on something enjoyable as the winter began.

What many didn't know, however, was that several of the guests were men from all over Hyrule who were vying for Zelda's hand.

Link splashed cold water on his face as he tried to wake up for the day. He had barely gotten any sleep the night before, his mind racing with things to do, people to meet, places to be. He combed his hair, threw on his regular green tunic, and took a deep breath as he looked in the mirror.

 _This is it, Link. Today's the day. After this, you don't need to worry about Zelda's happiness anymore. She'll finally find someone to marry and you can move on and get back to what you're paid to do – protect her. Nothing more._ He scowled at his reflection then, hating himself for even speculating that maybe, just maybe he felt something more for the princess than he should. He took another deep breath, shook off the thoughts, and headed for the castle.

Carriages bustled in and out of the castle gates, dropping off guests and suitors alike. As Link passed them by, he nodded and smiled, unsure of who any of them were, despite inviting them all himself. Most of the names had been in books and census records, mere words on a page. Now they had faces, some vaguely familiar, others completely new. The pit in his stomach grew.

"Why, Link, I never took you for an early riser." Link whipped around, knowing all too well who the voice belonged to.

"Well, I'm full of surprises, Princess." Zelda walked down the remaining path that led to the throne room, meeting Link near the carriages that were continuously being unloaded. "You must be freezing, your highness," Link added, noting she only wore a light shawl over her usual dress.

"As future queen, it is my duty to meet the guests of the ball you have worked so hard to organize." Her icy eyes smiled even though her lips did not. "Besides, does an Ice Princess really need to worry about the cold?"

Link raised an eyebrow playfully. "And here I thought you were beginning to melt. My apologies, your highness." His bright blue eyes met her icy ones. Zelda blushed slightly, thankful her cheeks had already been reddened by the cold. Around them, guests exited their carriages and entered the castle, greeted by neither hero nor princess. A silent moment of understanding had passed between them, though neither of them knew why – after tonight, things would never be the same between them.

A horse whinnied down the road, shaking the two from their thoughts. "I should go inside and make sure all of the preparations are going smoothly," Link said quietly, his heart beating fast. He brushed past Zelda, hoping she didn't realize his informalities.

"Wait, Link," Zelda called suddenly, his heart beating faster with each second. "I…" Zelda trailed off, her own mind conflicted. "I just want to thank you for doing all of this for me, for the people of Hyrule." She smiled genuinely, a rarity still, but a treat nonetheless. "Some people think the most important part of being a leader is fighting wars and dealing with politics. But in reality," she said as her eyes looked into some unknown distance, "it's knowing how to keep people happy, to the best we can."

Link bowed again. "There is no doubt in my mind that you will be able to succeed at both, your majesty." Zelda could feel her own heart beating faster as Link walked away, her heart both elated and disappointed – but why, she could not say.

But she decided not to dwell on it, for more guests were arriving. Sir Rattis stood watch as she greeted nobles and commoners alike, unaware that some of the men bowing to her would be competing for her hand in mere hours.

* * *

By the time the evening had arrived, Link was already tired from greeting guests, carrying bags, and ensuring the rest of the festivities were going according to plan. His mind occasionally slipped to a woman in purple, a delicate glove covering her battle-scarred arm… but then it faded. He shook it off and continued with what he was assigned to do.

Time passed as Link coordinated , prepared, checked, and insured that everything was alright. He made sure all of the male guests that he specifically invited were doing well and were properly cared for. One of these men might be, after all, the future King of Hyrule. No time to leave a bad impression.

"Sir Link, may I see you for a moment?" Link whipped around to the sound of Auru at the far end of the corridor. Link silently made his way to the advisor, his mind noticing briefly that the sun outside the hallway window was indeed setting.

"Is there something I can help you with, Auru? I'm afraid I'm a little strapped for time at the moment." Link glanced down at his outfit dramatically, indicating he had not yet changed for the evening.

Auru shook his head quickly. "That was actually my question, Captain. You've been so busy making sure everything here is just right that I fear you may have forgotten to find something for yourself to wear."

Link's left eyebrow raised slightly. "I was planning on wearing one of my nicer tunics," he replied casually. But after noticing the wrinkled that scrunched the top of the old advisor's nose, he added, "Unless there is something else I should be wearing?"

Auru glanced around the corridor to ensure it was empty before proceeding. "Sir Link, I know you are doing your best to make this night all about the Princess. But don't forget you're just as eligible of a bachelor as any of those men you've invited this evening." Auru raised his eyebrows knowingly at Link, waiting for the captain of the guard to respond.

But nothing came.

Link appeared frozen, an almost imperceptible flush creeping across his cheeks – as if he had just realized something.

"Besides, we can't have our gracious host not looking his best!" Auru clapped Link's shoulder, trying to change the subject. "Now, if you'd like some help from an old man, follow me to my quarters. I may have just the thing for you to wear."

Link once again said nothing, instead choosing to silently follow Zelda's advisor down and out of the corridor.

* * *

"Now where is it…" Auru mumbled as he buried himself in his armoire. Link stood uncomfortably in the middle of the advisor's chambers, unsure of what exactly to do, as random pieces of clothing were looked at, evaluated, and then tossed into a heap on the floor.

"I can just wear my tunic, Auru. It's really no big deal..." Link was anxiously staring out of the lone small window, watching the sun creep lower in the sky.

"AHA!" Auru suddenly yelled, leaping to his feet in triumph with a renewed sense of youth and vigor. "My old dress uniform," he said fondly, staring at the navy uniform with gold stitching. "Back when Zelda's father was alive, Hyrule was very prosperous." He handed the tunic to Link who carefully examined it himself. "The King always made sure we had elegant and ornate clothing, especially the soldiers. I saved that uniform for years, hoping to give it to a son if I ever had one." Something sparkled in his eyes then, but he shook it off. "I believe it should fit you quite well. Believe it or not, I was close to your size in my youth." Auru smiled for a moment, clearly reminiscing on his younger days.

Link glanced at the advisor and then back to the ornate uniform in his hands. "Auru, are you sure? I don't want to risk ruining something so special to you."

Auru sighed but smiled. "Of course I'm sure, Link. It's yours now." The setting sun outside caught the old man's eyes as well. "Hurry now. You can change in my chambers. You certainly don't want to be late!"

Link nodded vigorously before dashing into Auru's small bathroom to change out of his sweaty tunic.

* * *

Link ran down the corridor towards the banquet hall, smoothing his hair back as much as he could, praying to Din that it looked at least halfway decent. Despite fitting relatively well, the sleeves were a tad tight, causing him to sweat more than he had hoped. But there was no time to worry about that now. He was going to get there on time, sweaty or not.

As he approached the doors to the hall, the realization that he had seen no other guests in the halls had finally hit him. His stomach dropped as he got closer and closer, his hands growing sweaty and clammy in the anticipated embarrassment.

When he got to the double doors, he threw them open in a rush of adrenaline and panic.

And, in turn, he found several pairs of eyes on him.

His eyes grew wide as he noticed that he was far from the last to arrive. In fact, guests had only just started arriving.

Through the other set of doors.

The ones he had instructed them to arrive through.

Link took a deep breath, inhaling the air of awkwardness and embarrassment that surrounded him like a thick fog. He closed his eyes before straightening himself up, attempting to shake off whatever… that… was.

With a renewed sense of confidence, he strode to the set of doors through which the guests were arriving. He joined the other few knights who were greeting guests and showing them the way to their seats at the long banquet tables. The next few minutes filled with the monotony of greetings and thank yous, allowing Link to clear his mind once again. He recognized a few of the guests from earlier and even a few more from his travels around Hyrule. But one face appeared that he would recognize anywhere.

"Ilia," Link said quietly as the young woman and her father approached him.

"Link, always a pleasure to see you, my lad." Mayor Bo was as friendly as ever, offering Link his hand for a solid handshake. Ilia stood silently next to her father, her thin frame draped in a crimson long-sleeved dress.

"Mayor Bo, I had no idea you were coming," Link said, trying his best not to sound inconsiderate – just surprised. Link glanced at Ilia, noticing she had refused to speak or look at him directly.

The mayor of Ordon rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, we were very glad for your invitation, Link. Ilia and I only just decided to come a few days ago – much too short notice for the mailman to deliver a reply." Ilia's face suddenly grew bright red, her eyes widening in sheer horror.

"Father!" she whispered harshly.

"Oh, Ilia. No need to be embarrassed. We're all adults here." Link raised his eyebrow in curiosity. Was there something he was missing? "Link, I hope our sudden arrival doesn't throw a wrench into this party you've planned."

Link looked back at Mayor Bo, still slightly confused from the comment before. "What? Oh!" Link said, shaking it off. "Not at all. We have plenty of extra seats. Please, follow me."

He lead Mayor Bo and Ilia to one of the side tables that had been designated for this very circumstance. Before they arrived at their seats, however, Bo took Link aside, just out of earshot of his daughter.

"Link, I'm very glad to see you doing well at the castle. I only ask that you may speak to Ilia tonight, if only for a moment or two. She's been withdrawn and distant ever since you left Ordon and it took all of me to convince her to come tonight." He glanced over to Ilia, watching a young knight pull out her chair for her to sit down. "I know things may not have worked out between the two of you, but I thought that maybe some help from an old friend could be what she needs – maybe introduce her to some people."

Link glanced over at his childhood friend as well. "But, sir, how did you get her to come out here in the first place? I don't even remember inviting Ilia herself, only available bachelors."

"Well…" Mayor Bo paused to allow a slight flush to fill his cheeks. "Since her mother's passing, Ilia has tried to get me to meet someone new. She was always worrying about me, never herself. So I tried to bring back the old Ilia, acted like I wanted to go to this event to meet people. She has no idea I'm really doing this for her sake."

"Father? You have all night to talk to Link. Please sit down." Ilia was curt and to the point, still refusing to look at Link.

Mayor Bo cleared his throat before returning his voice to a normal volume. "Of course, darling. Just catching up with our dear friend, here." Bo glanced back at the captain of the guard with a short sigh – a silent wish for luck – before seating himself at the table next to his daughter.

Link paused for a moment, unsure if he should say anything directly to Ilia or leave it be. But the moment he opened his mouth to say something, the ringing of a bell echoed across the hall, indicating the arrival of the honored guest.

 _Zelda._

Link quickly left the presence of the two Ordonians, oblivious to the spark of jealousy that flashed across Ilia's bright green eyes.

He quickly joined Auru at the head table, fully aware that all eyes were in his general direction. Dear Farore there must have been 500 people in that room… 1000 eyes…

He began to sweat again as he nervously glanced down at his tunic. Did he look okay? Would she even notice him? Notice all the hard work he went through to put on this event for _her?_ Link's thoughts were taking him down a treacherous slope. This evening was not about him at all – in fact, he was trying to push her further away, into the arms of another man. One who could very well be in that room at that very moment.

The instant the Princess of Hyrule entered through the double doors, the very ones Link had burst through only shortly before, he realized he had fallen completely and helplessly in love with the future queen of Hyrule. And the only word he could form in his mind on what exactly he had done and what he was doing was a rather unpleasant one.

 _Shit._

* * *

Her long brown hair was braided down her back. The royal purple gown she wore fit her curves perfectly, her skirts flaring out as she walked to create the illusion that she walked amidst the waves in the ocean. Link could feel his mouth beginning to opening slightly, but his brain couldn't force it to close until several seconds had passed – and the old advisor next to him had noticed.

Sir Rattis walked regally behind the princess, tapping his spear into the ground as Zelda approached her seat at the head of the long table. "May I present Zelda, Princess of Hyrule." He bowed deeply to the woman in question before stepping backward to assume his position as her personal guard for the evening.

Link could feel his hands beginning to shake – his body engulfed in a feeling so unfamiliar and uncertain to him. He hadn't taken his eyes off Zelda since she had made her entrance, nor could he turn away when her icy blue eyes met his. She gave him a small, knowing nod – the sparkle of a smile present in her eyes – before turning to the rest of the people in the hall.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming this evening. As the winter solstice is now upon us, let us try to forget the cold and instead bask in the warmth of one another's company." Zelda smiled, to which Link noticed a few people's eyes widen in slight shock. "But please, before we begin this joyous event, let us all thank Sir Link for all he has done to bring us all together tonight." With a graceful nod to Link several seats down, she smiled again. Link could almost feel her icy personality melting with every word, every look she gave him.

Or maybe that was how much he was sweating. He finally turned from the princess after nodding thankfully back to her, noticing once again the thousand eyes on him. "Of course, your majesty," was all Link could say before adding, "Now let us eat!"

* * *

Link was restless the entire meal. His eyes kept glancing over to the princess, who always seemed to have a new potential suitor introducing himself to her with every bite Link took of his meal. Oh how he had anticipated this meal for weeks – but all he could taste now was the jealousy that had ignited within him.

"Link, please do try to enjoy yourself," he heard Auru whisper as another young man approached the princess. "I know you care greatly for Zelda, but you must let her try to find her own happiness, whatever that may be." Link almost grunted in frustration, but tried to resume his meal instead of arguing. He managed to endure the rest of the dinner without glancing in the princess's direction _too_ much.

Once dinner had officially ended, the guests were escorted to the throne room, where dancing was to be held. The men and women from all of Hyrule mixed and mingled in the corridors and the gardens on their way to the rest of the festivities, yet Link had no desire to talk to any of them. He had to see Zelda – and now. He had to tell her.

 _Tell her what? This is absolutely ridiculous._ Link was fighting with his own thoughts. What if he was just caught up in the moment? This was Zelda, after all – the woman who was cold and distant, even to him. But had she not changed? He said it himself, she had begun to melt. Could her really be falling in love with her?

He finally convinced himself to talk to her for the first time that evening, if only to ask her how she was doing. Yes, that was all. Check up on her, just as it was his job to do. As she mingled with the last remaining guests in the banquet hall, Link confidently strode over to the Princess of Hyrule.

Just as he was about to pleasantly interrupt her conversation with a brown-haired young man, a familiar voice called out to him.

"Link?" It was quiet, soft, almost afraid. Link took a deep breath to calm himself. He had been on a mission, of what he wasn't sure. But he felt everything in him shatter the moment Ilia called his name.

He turned slowly to find his childhood friend finally looking at him, albeit nervously. "Do you think we could talk for a moment?" Link forced a smile, which slowly turned to a genuine one when he remembered his previous conversation with Mayor Bo.

"Of course, Ilia. Do you want to go to the garden?" She nodded, following him silently in the chilly night air.

Despite the cold and the snow, many of the guests were wandering the garden paths, admiring the ice sculptures and snow-covered statues. Ilia continued to walk silently next to Link, her long sleeves barely providing enough warmth.

"Are you cold, Ilia? We could always head over to the throne room to talk." Link noticed her shiver once more.

"I'd… rather stay out here a moment longer, if that's alright." Ilia looked down at the snow gently dusting the garden path. Link nodded in agreement, silently cursing that he had no coat to offer her. After all, he was rather chilly himself, but forced himself to not let her notice.

After walking silently next to each other for a few moments, Link finally decided to get the conversation going. "Your father told me you are doing well." That was a lie. "Is there anything you wanted to talk about?"

Ilia glanced around nervously as they passed by other pairs walking in the white garden. "I…" she began hesitantly, before she whipped around to face Link. Without a second thought, she pulled his head down, his lips meeting hers almost violently. As she pressed herself against him, she searched and searched for any hint of the feelings he may still have for her.

But only a few moments later, she pulled away, aware of the wide eyes and the uncomfortable stare. He hadn't even tried to kiss her back. His hands were rigid at his sides – he clearly wanted to run far, far away but he was too kind to do any such thing.

"You love her, don't you?" Ilia whispered. She backed away from Link, her heart heavy in her chest as her suspicions had slowly been confirmed over the past year.

Link finally breathed, the awkward kiss hanging on his lips as he searched his brain for something he could say that would make this all better. "Ilia, you don't understand..." he began, but couldn't find the words to finish it. Of course she understood. She understood too well.

But as Link and Ilia stood silently, each one of them searching for the feelings of the other, a lanky auburn-haired man brushed past Link, his blue cape fluttering in the cold breeze. The distraction broke the thick silence, before Link turned and walked towards the throne room – alone.

* * *

Link didn't see Ilia, nor Mayor Bo, the rest of the evening. He silently apologized to Mayor Bo for not being able to talk to Ilia as he had wanted. But then again, Ilia had made it clear that she was only at the ball for one reason – him.

 _I made my decision a long time ago._ Link thought as he picked up a flute of champagne from a passing waiter as he wandered through the throne room's crowds. He downed the flute quickly before setting the empty glass on the tray of another passing waiter.

He squeezed through the clusters of people, some of whom were dancing, others eating small desserts or drinking wine. When he finally came across the woman he had been searching for, waiting all night to talk to, he found she was once again engaged in discussion with another man.

But it wasn't just any man – it was the one from the garden. The blue-caped man who had finally distracted him long enough to break the awkward silence between him and Ilia. His approach towards the princess continued, yet slowed to a crawl as he noticed the glint in her eye and the frustration twitching at the corners of her mouth. He was still a few meters away and could not discern what, if anything, they were talking about that could make her so uncomfortable.

Another second later, and the gentleman was walking heatedly away, a look of near triumph flashing in Zelda's eyes. Link finally approached the princess, who was alone for seemingly the first time that evening.

"Your majesty, is everything alright?" Zelda looked at the hero out of the corner of her eye, before letting out a small sigh. She finally turned to him and gave his outfit a closer inspection, feeling the gold threaded detailing in the sleeves between her gloved fingers.

"One of the older soldier's uniforms," she said quietly, "No doubt one of Auru's, I assume?" She was avoiding the question.

"Zelda?" Link asked, taking her gloved wrist away from his tunic. But he didn't let go of it. "Who was that man?"

Zelda searched his eyes, wondering what he was doing, why he cared. Her face fell as she took her wrist away from his touch, almost too quickly, too forcefully, than she intended. But she straightened herself up, as tall as she could be next to the even taller hero. "Just my cousin, nothing more. Now, Link, if you don't mind, I have a lot more of your suitors to meet this evening." She quickly turned away from Link, his lips tightening in response.

"So you figured it out, huh?" he tried casually, trying to illicit a joke, a small smile, anything from the princess. Instead, she stopped in her tracks, her brown hair lightly bouncing against her back. She turned quickly, to the point Link almost collided with the young monarch.

"Link… don't. I've known for days what this was all about." Link was confused.

"Why are you upset? Didn't you want me to find you a suitor?"

Zelda breathed deep, before leaning towards Link and lowering her voice. "Yes, I did, but lying about it, secretly telling all these men that they are here to compete for my hand, wasn't exactly what I had expected or wanted."

Link glanced around to make sure no one was overhearing the argument. "Well, I'm sorry, Princess, for caring. I thought it might be a nice surprise, but I guess I figured wrong."

Zelda's eyes were glowing with an intensity Link was unused to. "For your information, Captain, I don't enjoy being paraded around on a silver platter without my permission. Besides," she added coolly, "your definition of 'caring' could use some work – or was I mistaken when I saw you 'caring' for that young woman in the gardens earlier?"

Was she _jealous?_ "Ilia has nothing to do with this," Link responded, frustration mounting in his voice. "Also, if you knew, why did you agree to go along with it? Just so you could yell at me later?" Their voices were growing louder and people were beginning to notice. Zelda felt the stares and whispers growing around her. The urge to remain dignified and poised was slowly slipping away. The melting of her icy façade was turning against her now, threatening to burst forth in a flurry of emotions.

Before that could happen, however, Auru briskly walked in on the minor scene, whisking Zelda off towards one of the corridors. Link tried to make a move towards the advisor and the princess, but his path was soon blocked by the very same cousin from earlier. A smirk spread across the auburn-haired man's face.

"What do you want?" Link asked, annoyed. He didn't care that he was being rude, or that his accent was resurfacing.

"It's Sir Dahven, by the way." This cousin of Zelda's looked too happy, too entertained by what was going on.

"Then would you kindly mind getting out of my way, Sir Dahven?" Link made an effort to brush past the lanky blockade, but was held back by a tight grip on his arm.

"I'd let her go, Captain," Dahven said sternly. "She told me herself, she met a man tonight who has already agreed to be her king." Link's face paled as he stared at the door Auru and Zelda had gone through only moments before. That was the look of triumph from earlier… the one she gave Dahven. She found someone, someone who could help her secure her throne. That was it.

Dahven's grip loosened on Link as he saw the life drain from Link's face and the hero's arms go limp. When he finally let go, Link stood there, unmoving, as the rest of the party resumed. He heard the laughing, the talking, the music continuing on while his own world seemed to be closing in.

He spent the rest of the night along one of the sides of the room, thanking the guests for coming when they left. Zelda had returned not long after she left, her demeanor returning to the stoic monarch she had always been. He did notice, however, the small smiles she would give to the other men, wondering if she would ever smile like that at him again.

He kept telling himself that this was what he wanted to happen, the whole reason he had set this damned thing up. It was for Zelda to find someone, and now that she had, he was upset? He was being unreasonable. He downed another flute of champagne as the last of the guests exited the throne room and headed towards their rooms for the night.

* * *

Link stayed away from the castle for the next few weeks, and Zelda didn't request his presence. He saw Auru on very few occasions – and, when he did, it was always just a courteous nod.

The snow fell harder and the wind grew colder. He managed to make it into Castle Town on a few occasions, but they were always to Telma's bar. Shad often accompanied him, though Link started to grow weary of the constant conversations revolving around Ashei.

It wasn't until nearly a month after the ball that Link finally stood in the presence of the princess once again.

"Princess Zelda, I present to you the new class of soldiers, all trained under the supervision of the Captain of the Guard." Link spoke confidently, yet a tad quickly, wishing the awkward encounter would be over with as soon as possible. Zelda sat on her throne, her hands gently placed in her lap as she looked over the five newly trained soldiers.

"Thank you, Captain," she said with no emotion. "May they serve Hyrule well." The five soldiers bowed in unison before an older soldier lead them out of the throne room. Link turned to follow them, but was soon held back by the very thing he dreaded.

"Sir Link, if I may have a word?" Link turned around slowly to face the princess, not daring to disobey her. She was already walking down the few steps that led to her throne, her icy eyes finally on his.

"Of course, your highness." Link followed her out of the throne room and down the corridors, silently realizing she was heading to the library. When they finally arrived, she sat at her oak desk calmly.

"Would you mind closing the door?" Link nervously closed the large double doors, afraid as to what this private conversation would entail. Uncertain as he had been on that night long ago, he remained near the doorway.

"I feel like we've done this before, Captain. Please," she motioned towards the chair in front of the desk, "sit."

Still not wanting to disobey her, he slowly approached the chair and sat down. His back was rigid and he leaned forward ever so slightly, as if he were afraid to lean back and look casual in her presence.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior at the ball, Captain." Link glanced up, searching for the princess's eyes. _She_ was apologizing? But he was the one who had been a complete dolt! "I overreacted instead of appreciating everything you had done to plan such a wonderful event. For that, I am sorry." Her hands were folded on top of her desk as she looked at him intently, waiting for some sort of response.

Link finally breathed after what felt like years. "Princess, you have nothing to apologize for. I should have been more straight with you. I'm just glad everything worked out in the end." Link smiled genuinely, but Zelda did not return the favor. Instead, she almost seemed confused.

"Captain, I'm afraid I'm unsure of your meaning." Zelda's eyebrows scrunched a bit. "My twenty-second birthday is two months away, yet I still have no future husband to secure the throne."

It was Link's turn to be confused. His smile turned into a questioned gape, as if he were asking a million questions at once. "But…" he asked slowly, "your cousin said you had found someone. Someone to be your king."

At the mention of her cousin, Zelda nearly laughed. "Is that what he told you?" Zelda sighed before relaxing a bit in her chair.

"Wait, so you didn't find someone at the ball after all?" Link said it almost too eagerly and caught himself. "I mean, I could have sworn you had a look of triumph after talking to your cousin – I figured you had finally bested him in this crazy rules of succession game." He finally leaned back in his own chair, his thoughts raging on just what had happened that night.

"Tell me, Link," Zelda posed to the hero, "did my cousin seem happy when he talked to you?" Her eyebrow was raised, indicating he had clearly missed something.

"Yeah, he… oh." How stupid. Link hadn't even noticed. If this cousin of hers had truly been after the throne so bad, wouldn't he have been a little more upset at having finally lost the battle? "I… guess that's why I don't have the Triforce of Wisdom." He looked down, his face flushed for having been so stupid. "But… why did you seem so happy after he left?"

Zelda laughed slightly. "Oh, that? I'm always glad when he leaves. He's terrible." To that, Link couldn't help but laugh as well. Eye to eye, they shared a moment, if only briefly, before both looked away, unsure of what to do next.

"I am happy for you, however, Captain. She's your childhood friend, am I correct?" The question caught him off guard. He shook his head to bring himself to the present, wondering if he heard her correctly.

"I'm sorry, your majesty, I'm not sure what you mean." Link was uncomfortable again. He knew she was speaking about Ilia.

And for a brief moment, Zelda almost looked embarrassed herself. "Oh, I just thought…" but she didn't finish her thought. "Ahem, it doesn't matter." She closed her eyes slightly as a smile twitched at her lips. "It seems neither of us were on the same page that evening." She shook her head. "In any case, we need to think of something else. While I met many fine gentlemen at the ball, I didn't quite meet one I would feel comfortable with ruling Hyrule alongside me."

Link sat still as Zelda appeared lost in thought, but he could see the sparkle behind her eyes when she talked to him. He suddenly stood, unable to control it anymore. "Zelda, I know you don't like surprises. But I promise, I know how to solve this problem of yours. You just need to trust me." The Princess of Hyrule looked up at the Hero of Twilight as he stood in front of her desk, his hand outstretched as he offered her a deal. She lightly took his callused hand in her gloved one.

"Alright," she said, the corners of her mouth twitching into a smile.

Link's eyes lit up the moment she agreed. "I promise, I know just the person to solve this problem. After tonight, you'll have nothing to worry about." He paused for a second, thinking. "Well, at least I hope." He bowed deep. "If I may be excused, your highness, I have some things to prepare and some people to talk to."

Zelda nodded quickly, her heart quickening in anticipation. "Yes, of course, Captain." With a flashy smile, Link bowed again and quickly exited the library, leaving Zelda to herself. Finally alone, she let out a sigh. Who was this person Link said would be perfect for her? Her heart had raced, searching his face, his voice, his eyes for any indication that it had been himself.

But there was no way he felt for her like that… definitely not. It was his job to care about her and find her a suitor, nothing more.

* * *

That evening, Auru came to Zelda's chambers as she changed her clothes, opting for something, anything other than the usual dress she wore. She opted for a red dress with gold trim, one that had belonged to her mother. "And you look just like her," Auru remarked when he saw the princess.

"Did Link tell you who this suitor is, Auru? All this secrecy and waiting is very unbecoming." Zelda's mouth twitched in frustration as she brushed her hair one last time.

Auru smiled. "No, he would tell me nothing except where to take you this evening." Zelda stood up indicating she was done getting ready. "Oh," Auru added, "you may want to bring a coat."

Auru lead the Princess of Hyrule along the perimeter of one of the inner courtyards. She could see the snow glistening on the ground far below, the footprints from the guests at the ball long covered by inches of the white powder. Two figures up ahead caught her attention. One of them was Link, that was for sure, but the dark of the night left her unable to make out who the other one was.

Her stomach rolled at the thought of meeting another suitor. She continued on behind Auru, choosing to stare at the back of his head instead of focusing on what lay ahead. However, in her forced distraction, she had missed that the other figure had left, leaving on Link on the walkway.

"Captain Link," Auru nodded in greeting.

"Auru, always a pleasure," Link responded. "Your highness," Link added, bowing to the princess.

"Sir Link," Zelda acknowledged.

A moment of awkward silence passed before Auru coughed. "Well, I will leave you to it then." Auru quickly bowed and took off down the walk, retreating into the warmth of the castle.

"I'm glad you came, Zelda. I was worried you might not." Link smiled.

But Zelda couldn't focus. She couldn't take her mind off the other figure and she was growing impatient at whatever theatrics Link was trying to do. "Well, are you going to introduce us or not, Captain?" Zelda tapped her foot in both nervousness and agitation.

Link's eyes widened slightly at how uncomfortable Zelda seemed. "Oh… of course. If you'd just wait a moment…" Link turned to leave before Zelda grabbed him by the sleeve of his uniform's coat.

"Wait…" Zelda almost whispered. "I… just want you to know, Link… I appreciate everything you have done for me." Link nodded rigidly.

"Of course, your highness. It is always a pleasure." He turned to go back before she caught him again.

"But you don't understand, Link." He looked back at her, her icy eyes almost pleading with him. "My cousin wasn't lying at the ball…" Link cocked his head slightly.

"What do you mean?"

Zelda sighed. "I… did in fact tell him that I had found someone." Link's face drained. He lied to her. Link stared at her inquisitively and she couldn't help but notice the pained expression on his face. "I know I should have told you sooner, so you wouldn't have had to go through all of this trouble…"

All of the heat had drained from Link as he stood in the chilly wind. "Why didn't you say something to me in the library earlier instead of letting me act like a fool again?"

"Link, please, I wanted to say something, but at that moment, I almost thought you would." Now Link was confused.

"Excuse me, your highness, but what exactly would I have said that would have stopped this?" He was frustrated now. Damn this woman and the inexplicable hold she had over him – the lies, the secrecy, the fleeting glances. She must really hate him to keep toying with him like this.

But Zelda couldn't say anything, as she wasn't sure how to even put it into words.

"Yeah, I thought as much. Now if you'll excuse me your highness…" Zelda grabbed him forcefully this time.

"Link, stop!" she screamed into the air. "Please," she added softly. She gripped his jacket, not intended to let go.

"Then please, tell me Zelda, who is this man you told your cousin you would marry?" Link relaxed from pulling away from the princess as he noticed the fear raging behind her eyes.

"You," she said so quietly, Link thought he must have imagined it. He blinked hard, shaking his head to clear away his imagination.

"I'm sorry, what?" he said, forgetting all formalities and proper accents.

Zelda released her grip from his sleeve. She straightened her shoulders and stood up tall, looking the hero directly in the eye. "You. I told Dahven I was marrying you."

This must have been some sort of cruel joke. Link's head was spinning. He couldn't speak – after all, what the hell do you say to that?

"Link, that must have been why he said what he did. He found out that I found someone and he decided to make you upset, to turn you against me. He was trying to ensure I would never find someone before time ran out."

Link was still frozen but could see the desperate almost pleading look behind Zelda's eyes. He remained still for a moment before a small sigh escaped his lips. He shook his head as a small smile spread across his face. "One thing is for sure, Zelda, you aren't the same Ice Princess you were when we first met." He studied her face carefully, trying to convince himself that this certainly wasn't a joke – and he received no indication that it was one.

"I always thought you would be the Lonely Queen," he added, looking off over the wall of the castle and out into Hyrule Field. "Sure, you would marry, but I always convinced myself you would put duty over love any day." Zelda grew stiff as she listened. "But I couldn't do that," he continued as he turned to her, "I couldn't go on watching you be with someone else, to grow old watching you from afar as the Hero of Time did. You're one of kindest people I know, Zelda, despite what anyone else thinks. I saw it when you sacrificed everything for your people, for Midna."

A lump had formed in Zelda's throat. She tried to swallow it, but felt as if she would choke.

"Zelda, I wanted to tell you at the ball, but I did my best to convince myself that you could never love me or think of me as good enough to stand beside you." Zelda's lips began to twitch as if she might cry. "Now, I can let you listen to me blather on or you can let me show you who I wanted you to meet tonight."

But Zelda didn't let him do either. Instead, she grabbed him, pulling him into a passionate, almost hungry, kiss. Her hands tousled his wind-swept hair as she felt his hands on her waist, pulling her closer and closer to him. They parted for a moment to catch a breath, as Zelda closed her eyes and smiled. "Zelda…" Link whispered in her ear, barely able to control himself from kissing her again.

"Now, Link," Zelda said quietly, "Are you sure still want to introduce me to this mystery man?" A smirk crept across her face as her arms remained draped across Link's neck. Their faces close… so incredibly close…

Before he answered her, he put his lips almost to hers, but instead pulled away at the last moment. "I'll go get him. Follow me." He then tore away from the princess, leaving her feeling empty in such a rush that she almost collapsed. But Link was running towards the doorway that led back into the castle now. Her heart was thumping loudly in her ears. How was he going to introduce her to another man after… that?!

Once she got inside, she knew. Somehow she always knew. Link stood in the doorway, slightly out of breath, the glow of candles the only light that illuminated his face. "It's you," she said calmly, her eyes looking down the hallway. She saw Shad, Ashei, Auru, Telma, Ralis… everyone. They were all holding candles in the dark. She looked back at Link, barely able to speak. "You did this… for me?" Link grinned sheepishly. "Auru? You knew about this?"

Auru grinned as well, the light barely illuminating his ragged face. "Of course, Princess. When I could see how effective he was at melting that icy heart of yours, I knew he was the one." Zelda's eyes grew wide as she saw the rest of the small crowd of candleholders nod in agreement.

"So this was your plan all along, was it Link?" She pointed her finger into his chest accusingly. "Have me spill my feelings for no reason while you were going to tell me yourself all this time?"

Link didn't budge. "Hey, you didn't even give me a chance. You came at me, swords blazing, ready to fight. The only thing I'm guilty of is letting you talk." Zelda's cheeks flushed red as a few giggles and snickers were heard in the corridor. Seeing her utter embarrassment, Link added, "But I'm pretty sure that's why I fell in love with you."

Zelda pulled her hand away, shaking. But she remained silent.

"So, what do you say? Do I meet enough of your requirements?"

Zelda blinked hard. "My what?"

Linked whipped up his gloved had in exaggeration, beginning to count. "Nobility – you said he should hold sway in court. I'm sure you've always thought that the Captain of the Guard is worthy or were you just giving me those lessons on diplomacy for shits and giggles?"

Zelda's face flushed. "Well, I…"

But Link cut her off. " Handsome – you said it was irrelevant. Lucky for me there, huh?" he said with a wink that only deepened the red in her cheeks. "Nice – I'd like to think I am. But once again, you said it didn't matter much." Zelda opened her mouth to speak, but Link continued. "Age – at twenty, I'd consider myself far from being unable to father children." Zelda's face almost caught on fire. "From Hyrule – well I grew up in Ordon but I'd like to think that after all I've done for Hyrule makes me an honorary citizen. I'm Hylian too, so I must be from Hyrule despite where I grew up."

"Are you done?" Zelda blurted out, unable to listen anymore – especially not in front of so many people.

Link looked thoughtful. "No," he said bluntly, "there's the last one. Love." Zelda threw her hands on her hips.

"If I remember correctly, _Captain,_ I said I would consider it but it was unnecessary." She widened her eyes, urging him to just get it over with, whatever he was going to say.

"That may have been what you said, your highness, but that ones on me. You have to meet my one requirement." Zelda began tapping her foot in frustration as the blush crept back onto her face.

"And?" she said impatiently.

"Do you love me?" Zelda's heart was thumping loud. She could barely hear her own thoughts. Her vision grew blurry as the rest of the world fell away and all that remained was him. She felt herself mouthing the words but no sound came out. And then Link was gone, replaced by a black void.

* * *

She woke up in her bed the next morning, her heart sinking in despair as she realized it was just a dream. Her chambermaid bustled in and, after noticing the princess was awake, rushed to her bedside.

"Your majesty, what a relief you are alright. Everyone was so worried about you, especially Sir Link." Zelda blinked hard as she sat up quickly in her bed. The mention of Link erupted butterflies in her stomach.

"What happened?" Zelda asked slowly, her mouth dry and cracked.

The chambermaid rushed to grab a glass of water. She quickly handed the young monarch the glass and watched her gulp the entire glass down. "You don't remember, your highness?" the maid asked as she poured Zelda another glass of water, which she gladly began drinking as well. "You fainted after Link proposed."

Zelda sprayed water all over her chambermaid. "Oh goddesses, I am so sorry." Zelda moved to get up and help the maid dry off, but she insisted the princess lay back down.

"It's just water, your highness, no need to fuss. I mean, I would be flustered too if a man as handsome as Sir Link proposed to me." The chambermaid gave Zelda a wry smile as she collected some cups and laundry from around Zelda's chambers.

The Princess of Hyrule remained silent. It wasn't a dream. Her mouth felt dry again. The maid clearly read her mind. "I'll be right back, your grace. I'll bring you some more water and something for breakfast." As quickly as Zelda had spit water all over her, the maid was gone, leaving her alone to her thoughts. Zelda flopped back in her bed, the memory of what she had first thought to be a dream, hitting her for the first time.

A knock on her bedroom door startled her, causing her to fall out of her bed rather ungracefully. _Get it together, Zelda. This isn't you. Act like the dignified monarch you are!_

"W-who is it?" she stumbled, searching her chambers for something adequate to throw on.

"Zelda? It's me. Are you feeling alright?" Oh Farore, it was Link. Her eyes frantically scanned the room. Her eyes finally located a simple purple dress.

"Yes, I'm alright. Just a moment." Somehow she managed to get the words out alright. She felt nervous for some reason, like some little girl going on her first date. She threw her nightgown off and slipped the purple dress on quickly. Flattening out the skirts, she raced to the door.

The moment she opened it, she saw the humored expression in Link's eyes. _Oh my goddesses, my hair._ "Well, this is certainly new, Zelda. You know, your hair actually looks rather cute like that." She reached up to see what horrid of a state her hair was in. She touched the messy bun as if it would burn her hands, a look of sheer terror engulfing her.

"Zelda, are you sure you're alright? You're not quite acting yourself." Link's eyes held genuine concern.

"Y-yes, I'm alright," Zelda began hesitantly before straightening up and holding her head high. "Of course, I'm alright, Captain. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to finish getting ready."

Zelda closed the door on the hero, to which he couldn't help but smile. "That's the Zelda I know," he added, just loud enough for her to hear – to which she smiled ever so slightly.

"Yes," she finally said to no one, an answer to a question that felt as if it had been asked years ago. And maybe it had been asked years ago – from that very moment she met him in that darkened tower. A wolf with the soul of the Hylian, the fierceness in his blue eyes betraying the passion he tried to hide for his country, his family, his friends.

"Yes, I do love you," she whispered again. In that moment, the last of the ice around her heart had melted.

* * *

Zelda never saw much of her cousin again after the wedding and coronation, nor would history remember him much.

 _And on the evening of Queen Zelda and King Link's wedding, the document that held the Rules of Succession was burned in a bonfire built for that one reason. No longer would women be deemed unfit to rule unless they had a King alongside them, nor would any royal child, male or female, be forced into a betrothal they wished to be no part of. Those who were present at that miraculous bonfire say the flames themselves burned with all of the colors of the rainbow, like fireworks igniting the night sky, as if the past itself had let out a sigh of relief from all of the years where duty was chosen over love._

* * *

 ** _-KnT (brigette)_**


End file.
